


Courtesy Call

by WinterIron



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins, Bucky goes by another name, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not always Captain friendly, Secret Organizations, Tony and Winter frienndship, Tony has secrets, Winter Soldier feels left out and ask for a handler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIron/pseuds/WinterIron
Summary: The Winter Solider realizes that he needs a handler, one that will help him adjust to his new life and keep him in check, just like Coulson is to Black Widow and Hawkeye. So he goes to the one person he feels like he can really trust.... Tony.





	1. A Plea For Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, only my OC.  
> Author’s Note: Here is some information that I believe is important for you to know before you read: 1) Coulson is alive (do to some Super Spy techniques that Nick Fury refuses to share with me). 2) This is not Civil War or Infinity War complacent. 3) At times I will be showing Steve Rodgers in an unfavorable light, though not always. 4) In this story the Winter Soldier does not like to be called Bucky, so he will be referred to as James, Barnes, Sergeant Barnes, or any nicknames Tony comes up with. 5) There will be no OC romance. That’s all I think you need to know, please enjoy the story.

            Tony was in his lab working on a new model for the Stark Phone when Jarvis paused the current AC/DC song that was blasting over the speakers.

            Tony looked up at the ceiling with annoyance on his face, “Hey! J you know that’s my favorite part!”

            “I’m sorry to interrupt sir,” The British voice rang. “but Sergeant Barnes is requesting entry.”

            A confused look came on Tony’s face. “What does Frosty the Soldier want?”

            There was a brief pause before Jarvis responded. “He would not say Sir. Just that it is rather important.”

            “Hmm. Ok, let him in.” Tony finished the last details on the phone model.

            As Barnes walked in Tony noticed that he seemed to be nervous. He turned his chair so that he could face him. “So, what can I do for you Snowflake?”

            Barnes ignored the nickname as he strolled in. “I need a favor from you.” He stated.

            Seeing how serious he was, Tony cut with the jokes. “What is it?”

            “I want to know if you can find me a handler.”

            Tony’s eyes widened with surprise. “Ok, I’ll have to admit that was not what I was expecting.” He gave a sigh and gestured to one of the chairs. “Have a sit Winter Wonder and tell me what the heck is going through your mind.”

            James sat down with heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not stupid, nor am I in denial like Steve.” He begins, his accent a strange mixture of Russian and Brooklyn. “I know I’m not the same person I was seventy years ago. Hence the reason why I don’t want to be called Bucky. I can’t have a future if I am stuck in the past.” He stated bluntly.

            “That is true.” Tony conceded. “But what does that have to do with getting a handler?”

            James nervously twitched, he started to fiddle with his hands while he whispered his response.

            A puzzled look over came Tony’s face, “Can you repeat that please?” Tony asked while simultaneously noting the hint of a blush on the soldier’s face.

            “Well… it’s just that both Romanova and Barton have Coulson as a handler to keep them in check,” He starts hesitantly, “and I just feel better with the start of having someone around to keep me in check.” He grabbed the sides of his head and looked down, growling in frustration, “I’m not making much sense, am I?” He asked hopelessly.

            Tony took a moment to look at him before responding. “Honestly… no.” He says bluntly. “But…” He walked toward James.

            James looked up from the floor when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw Tony giving him a soft smile.

            “…. It doesn’t have to make sense to me, as long as it makes sense to you, we’re good.” Tony went back to his chair, “Though I do have a question, why me? Why not Fury? Or the good old Captain?”

            James stared straight in Tony’s eyes to show how serious he was, “Because I trust you more.” He answered frankly.

            Tony startled in surprise at that reveal.

            Barnes continued, “I don’t trust Shield not to use anything they learned against me or try to force me into working for them. And Stevie,” He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, “Stevie is in denial, if I spoke to him about this he’ll try to talk me out of it. Probably something along the lines of ‘you’re fine Bucky, you’ll be back to yourself in no time’” James finishes sarcastically. “And that’s not how it works, there’s no changing what I am.” After he was done, each was left in silence to their own thoughts.

            “Ok, if you feel like this is what you need then I’ll do it.” Tony’s voice breaks the silence.

            James startles and stares at Tony with silent hope in his eyes. “Really?”

            “Yep, really.” Tony jumps from his seat in excitement. With a wide grin he beamed at James, “And I know just the person. I just need to make a call.”


	2. The Courtesy Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers  
> Author’s Note: Welcome to the second chapter! Forgive any mistakes and major OOCness.

            James stared at Tony in shock. “Seriously? Already?!”

            “Yep.” Tony popped the ‘p’. “I’ll call her right now.”

            James could only nod, still numb with shock.

            “Jarvis, do papa a favor and call Chronos.” He requested.

            _Chronos,_ James thought, _that’s a strange name._ Nothing was heard from the room, except for the ringing of the phone.

            _“Hello?”_ A voice answered.

            James could make out the voice of a women coming through the speakers.

            “Chronos! How are you?!” Tony happily greeted.

            _“Tony! Hey! I’m fine.”_ The woman, identified as Chronos, responded.

            “So, remember how you told me that you will finally be able to come back home in a few days?” He began, he stopped when he heard a strange noise coming over the phone.

_“One moment Tony.”_ She said sweetly. _“I’m sorry, but I am on an important phone call right now. I’ll be with you in one moment.”_

_“Hey! Who the hell are you?!”_ Someone shouted.

            _“I said I’m on an important phone call! Pleas hold!”_ She repeated more sternly.

            **_Bang! Bang! Bang!_** Tony and James both jump at the sound of gun shots. “Chronos! Is everything ok?! Chronos!” Tony yells franticly. They let out a sigh of relief when they get a response.

            _“Everything is fine Tony.”_ There was no sign in her voice that showed that she had just shot someone.

            “What is happening?” Tony asks in concern.

            _“Nothing now, I handled it.”_ She says. “ _Anyway, what was you saying before we were rudely interrupted?”_

“Oh, yeah,” Tony quickly got back on subject, “I was hoping you could do me the big favor of being the handler of the Winter Soldier?” He asks without any hesitation.

            There was moment of silence over the phone line. _“I’m listening,”_ She said cautiously.

            “He asked me if I could find someone I find trustworthy to be his handler and you was the first person I thought of.” He explained.

            There was another moment of silence while she thought of her answer. _“Ok, I’ll do it.”_ She agrees. The harsh sound of a door breaking was suddenly heard. “ _As much as I like talking to you Tony, I need to go. See you in a few days.”_ The sound of gun fire could be heard just as she disconnected the phone.

            Tony spun around to face James, a wide grin still on his face. “Told ya I had somebody.”

            James gulped, _What the hell did I just sign myself up for?_ Outwardly he said, “Who is she?”

            Tony leaned against his work table and crossed his arms, “Chronos?” At James’s nod he continued. “Well to begin with, Chronos is obviously not her real name, but I’ll properly introduce you when she gets here. She is basically my sister in everything but blood, I even have papers saying that she was adopted as my sister.” He said conversationally.

            He looked Tony stunned. “How come we never heard about her before?” He asked.

            Tony shrugged, “At first it was because I didn’t trust any of you.” He stated honestly. “But then it was because no one asked. You all assumed I had no family left.”

            “But I would have thought Romanova would have found out when she had spied on you. How come she didn’t find out?” He wondered.

            “I made sure no one could ever find any information on her. Even before I became Iron Man, I had enemies, people who would have loved to get their hands on her to use against me.” Tony explained.

            “And Now?”

            Tony gave a sly smirk,” As you heard, Chronos can take care of herself. So, she will finally be coming home after so many years. She’ll probably explain more to you when she gets here.”

            James nodded his head and stood up. “Thank you Stark.”

            Tony waved away his thanks, “No need for thanks. And the name’s Tony.”

            James gave him a grateful look. “Tony, then.” He then left the room with a more confidence stance then he had walked in with.

            “Jarvis,” Tony called out, “send a message to Pepper and Rhodey, letting them know that our dear Chronos is coming home.”

            “Consider it done Sir.” The A.I acknowledged.

            Tony clapped his hands in excitement, a grin on his face. “I guess it is time for me to get her room set up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you enjoyed this so far. Chapter three will not be long. Please favorite and review, I enjoy knowing what my readers think.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Forgive any OOCness, I’m trying to get a feel for the characters.


End file.
